Check
by Torresx2
Summary: se acerca una fiesta en el Campamento Mestizo. Annabeth quiere impresionar a su novio, pero para eso necesitara la ayuda de cierta hija de Afrodita. MAL SUMMARY XD.


**Declaración: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo no me pertenece, le pertenecen al Tío Rick. La canción se llama "Check", de Girls Generations (SNSD)**

* * *

 _ **Coming Down 4, 3, 2, Check!**_

Annabeth y Percy paseaban por los campos de fresas, tomados de la mano. Después de terminar sus labores del día, al fin tenían tiempo para estar solos. Aunque aún era un poco extraño, tenían poco tiempo de novios y todavía no estaban del todo acostumbrados.

 _ **Me acerco a ti, tu a mí, heart to heart**_

 _ **Mi instinto se vuelve a despertar**_

Cerca de las 3: 30 pm, ellos estaban pasando por las cabañas, él dijo:

-Me acompañaras a la fiesta de Polux y Castor ¿no?

-…- Annabeth abrió mucho los ojos, lo había olvidado- ¿era esta noche?

-Claro- él le sonrió, arqueando una ceja- ¿se te olvido?

-No claro que no- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a su cabaña- te veo en la noche.

 _ **Es peligroso, lo sé, te arriesgaras esta vez**_

 _ **Take a chance, yo quiero verte a mis pies**_

La rubia entro a la cabaña 6 e inmediatamente reviso su armario. De arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. No, nada. La fiesta tenía un requisito en el vestuario: semi-formal. No tenían que ir como pingüinos, pero tampoco como si fueran a entrenar. Contando que su ropa eran vaqueros y camisetas del campamento, no le servía nada.

Respiro profundo.

 _ **Estoy lista**_

Si quería sorprender a su novio como estaba planeado no tenía nada más que hacer aparte de armarse de valor y paciencia.

Tendría que pedirle ayuda estética a Silena, que tantas veces había rechazado antes.

 _ **Lipstick (check)**_

 _ **High Heels (check)**_

 _ **Hairstyle (check, check, check)**_

Salió de su cabaña y se dirigió a la 10. Con algo de nervios toco la puerta. Poco después, le abrió quien esperaba. Silena le sonrió, con curiosidad, su cabaña olía como si le fuera caído una bomba atómica de perfume Gucci.

 _ **Sonrisa (check)**_

 _ **Mirada (check)**_

 _ **Perfume (check, check, check)**_

El chillido de Silena resonó en todo el campamento, a Annabeth le zumbaban los oídos. Entonces, una fila de chicos de Afrodita salió de la cabaña, por la expresión de sus rostros, Annabeth supuso que sabían lo que venía y no querían estar presentes. Silena la arrastro dentro, la hija de Atenea no tuvo ni que explicar. La rubia se sentó a esperar, mientras le daban consejos de todo tipo. Desde cuidado de la piel a chicos.

 _ **Lento me acerco a ti (muy lento iré)**_

 _ **Me buscas pero estoy aquí**_

Silena saco un vestido azul rey, unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, de tirantes y poco escote. " _azul, eso le gustara a Percy_ " se dijo analizando la prenda. Una sandalias plateadas de tacón bajo, le gustaban, no se veían incomodos; y unos cuantos accesorios más. Hasta el momento, las cosas no se veían tan mal, por lo menos hasta que la hija de Afrodita abrió la boca.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo, con una preocupación que extraño a Annabeth- tengo menos de 3 horas para dejarte perfecta.

 _ **No debes dudarlo, lo que siento es real**_

 _ **My only one ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **The only one ma-a-a-an**_

Y de repente, la palabra "perfecta" se repetía con dolor en los oídos de Annabeth. Silena había comenzado a trabajar… y no era nada placentero.

Que escogiera la ropa fue la parte fácil, luego todo se fue al caño. La rubia fue obligada a hundirse en una tina llena de sales aromáticas y menjurjes de olor dulce por casi 20 minutos, según Silena, era para aminorar los daños en su piel, luego de años de duro entrenamiento. Vestirse fue relativamente sencillo, pues la hija de Afrodita la apuraba constantemente.

Entonces, fue el turno del cabello. Annabeth no estaba segura de que había pasado y se quería conocer la respuesta. Silena la había tumbado en una silla, le había colocado audífonos en los oídos y una mascarilla en la cara, junto con pepinos en los ojos. En ese tiempo, casi eterno, sintió muchos tirones y dolor en el cuero cabelludo.

El maquillaje no fue mejor. Tuvo que recordarse constantemente el motivo de ese duelo. Sorprender a Percy.

 _ **You are my joy, joy, joy (check)**_

 _ **Boy oh boy, so coming, get me ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **Acércate un poco, ya no temas**_

Cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado y se miró en el espejo, ella no lo podía creer. El vestido se le amoldaba perfectamente, aunque creyó que le quedaría pequeño al principio; las sandalias eran cómodas, el maquillaje era sencillo, pero ocultaba cualquier defecto y resaltaba sus virtudes, como sus ojos. Y su cabello.

" _Oh, dioses_ " era lo único que Annabeth podía pensar, su cabellos estaba… como si no fuera el suyo. Generalmente no lo peinaba, lo amarraba o lo dejaba suelto, sin darle mucha importancia, pero después del trato de Silena, ahora su cabello brillaba deslumbrante, cayendo sobre sus hombros como una cascada de rizos rubios, perfectamente hechos. Se veía simplemente increíble.

-Percy no sabrá que lo noqueo- sonrió Silena, admirando su obra de arte, hasta que miro el reloj y entro en pánico- ¡una hora! ¡Santa Madre! Tengo que correr.

 _ **Come here, baby, so coming, coming, get me**_

 _ **Come here, baby, so coming, coming, co-coming, coming, get me**_

A las 6:30 pm, el sol se había ocultado, pero el cielo aún no estaba completamente oscuro. La cabaña de Afrodita estaba llena chicos y chicas e aquí para allá arreglándose. Y si de por sí ya eran guapos, después de eso eran casi indescriptibles. Annabeth se quedó en la cama de Silena, esperándola; se sentía nerviosa y no quería salir sola a la fiesta. En poco tiempo, vería la expresión de Percy. Claro, si algún día se dignaban a salir. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

 _ **Las luces brillan en mi (y en el espejo me vi)**_

 _ **Tan distinta, no era la de antes (muy diferente)**_

A las 7:30 salieron. La fiesta ya había iniciado, pero " _los hijos de Afrodita siempre se hacen esperar_ ", por lo tanto, iban técnicamente temprano.

Cuando llegaron al anfiteatro, donde se realizaría la fiesta, fueron recibidos por los anfitriones, Castor y Polux; ellos sonreían amablemente, sin poder dejar de mirar a las hijas de Afrodita. Pero la sorpresa vino cuando posaron sus ojos en ella.

-¡Annabeth!- dijeron al unísono, sorprendidos- que guapa estas.

-Gracias- ella se sonrojo, pero ella dibujo una sonrisa, bastante complacida.

-¿Ves?- dijo Silena, a su lado- si me fueran dejado arreglarte desde un principio…

Annabeth no la escucho, el único cumplido que le importaba era el de cierto hijo de Poseidon.

 _ **No te sorprendas pues hay más**_

 _ **Para que tu entiendas que (check, check, check)**_

 _ **Ya no viviré a tu gusto**_

Se pasearon por alli un rato, viendo a los demás. Todos estaban muy arreglados, definitivamente, las fiestas de los hijos de Dionicio eran motivo de celebración en verdad. Los hermanos Stoll estaban en las gradas, comiendo y charlando con varios de sus hermanos; Quiron y Dionicio también estaban en las gradas, vigilando todo. E dios parecía estar más relajado en ese ambiente de fiesta.

Pero lo que en realidad llamo la atención de Annabeth fue Clarisse, quien estaba cerca de la entrada, muy risueña junto a Chris Rodriguez. Se había arreglado bastante para esa noche. Llevaba vaqueros oscuros, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, botas negras y el cabello suelto, sedoso y brillante.

-Obra mía- sonrió Silena, mirando a la hija de Ares, bastante contenta.

 _ **Lipstick (check)**_

 _ **High Heels (check)**_

 _ **Hairstyle (check, check, check)**_

-Oh, bueno, aquí me despido- la hija de Afrodita paso rápidamente una mano por su cabello y ropa, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Entonces se alejó de Annabeth. La rubia la vio marchar hasta Charles Beckendorf, quien la esperaba junto a la mesa de bocadillos. Annabeth sonrió, le gustaba mucho como se veía ese par junto.

-Hablando de par- miro a su alrededor pero no vio en ningún lado a Percy. Suspiro- ya llegara.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta Quiron, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **Sonrisa (check)**_

 _ **Mirada (check)**_

 _ **Perfume (check, check, check)**_

Mientras Annabeth y Quiron hablaban, llego Percy. El muchacho llevaba vaqueros, camisa blanca y una bléiser negra. Su cabello estaba despeinado como de costumbre; a ella le pareció que estaba muy guapo.

Se puso de pie, se despidió de Quiron y comenzó a acercarse a Percy. Cuando la vio, los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa embobada.

 _ **Muy lento me acerco a ti (te enamoraras)**_

 _ **Mi nombre te oiré decir**_

-A…Annabeth- ella sonrió al ver su expresión- te…te ves…estas…

El nunca termino la frase. Ella se acercó, bastante contenta, y le dio un beso.

 _ **No debes dudarlo, lo que siento es real**_

 _ **My only one ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **The only one ma-a-a-an**_

Mientras charlaba con Percy, tomados de la mano, ella saltaba de felicidad internamente. Había sorprendido a su novio. Ella ya sabia que el la consideraba guapa, pero que lo expresara fue excelente. La tortura de Silena había valido la pena.

 _ **You are my joy, joy, joy (check)**_

 _ **Boy oh boy, so comi**_ _ **ng, get me ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **Acércate un poco, ya no temas**_

-Em…- Percy se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo- ¿quieres bailar?

-¿Bailar?

-Sí, prometo no pisarte…mucho.

 _ **Sin importar lo que van a decir**_

 _ **Quiero estar contigo, porque si no estás me volveré loca**_

En la pista de baile, él la tomo por la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello. Se acercaron.

 _ **Come here, baby, so coming, coming, get me**_

 _ **Come here, baby, so coming, coming, co-coming, coming, get me**_

"Casualmente" cambiaron la música a una canción más lenta. Annabeth trataba de no reír, mientras Percy miraba el suelo, tratando de agarras el ritmo y no pisarla.

 _ **No debes dudarlo, lo que siento es real**_

 _ **My only one ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **The only one ma-a-a-an**_

Annabeth estaba completamente consiente de que eran el centro de las miradas. Quiron, Clarisse, Silena y Beckendorf, todos con una expresión así como " _ya era hora ¿no?_ ". La hija de Atenea noto que esto ponía nervioso a Percy.

 _ **You are my joy, joy, joy (check)**_

 _ **Boy oh boy, so coming, get me ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **Acercate un poco, ya no temas**_

-Auch…

-Lo siento- Percy miro apenado a Annabeth, era la segunda vez que la pisaba- no fue mi intención, es que esta gente…

-Si- ella interrumpió- mejor sentémonos.

 _ **No debes hablar, sé que te enamoraras**_

 _ **My only one ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **The only one ma-a-a-an**_

Se sentaron en las gradas, apartados de los demás. Quiron no les quitaba mucho el ojo de encima… por los primeros 10 minutos, luego se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta de que ellos no harían nada raro. Se quedaron allí, sentados y conversando, tomados de la mano.

 _ **You are my joy, joy, joy (check)**_

 _ **Boy oh boy, so coming, get me ma-a-a-an**_

 _ **Dime al oído: yo te amo.**_

Annabeth rio, luego de una anécdota de Percy sobre algo de la escuela. Se acercó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sesos de alga- sonrió ella.

-TU sesos de alga- asintió el, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

 _ **¡Check!**_


End file.
